My Strength in You
by Yamiyugikun
Summary: WinrySchieszka femslash, yuri, shoujou ai. After the shock of Hughes’s death, Schieszka confides in Winry falling in love
1. Chapter 1

Title: My Strength in You

Pairing: Winry/Schieszka one shot, 3 chapters.

Genre: Femslash, yuri, shoujou ai, 2 girls in love and lime.

Warning: Spoilers about Winry's parents and Hughes in episode 25.

After the shock of Hughes's death, Schieszka confides in Winry falling in love.

Chapter 1

Golden light cast by sunset streamed in the windows of Colonel Mustang's office. Wearing a military skirt in uniform, Schieszka bowed desperately behind the Flame one towering above her. His back to her, facing his desk, he simply replied, "The investigation of the death of Brigadier General Hughes has been canceled."

Gasping, Schieszka raised her head. "Please, Colonel, I want to help. I'll do anything, please!" Pain echoed in her tone.

Just then General Hakuro barged in followed by some men. Mustang and Hawkeye saluted. He said roughly, almost in a growl, "Working hard, aren't you, Mustang-kun? Soon you may be transferred."

The flame one bowed towards Hakuro as if his life depended on it. "I look forward to your guidance," he replied firmly with absolute conviction.

Scieszka's green eyes widened at the guise of Mustang's behavior. "Excuse me!" she cried, storming out. _Hughes-san dies and this is how you act? I can't believe it. Just a few days ago he was alive, grinning as he showed me his daughter's picture. Why did you die, Hughes-san? You've done so much for me like giving me a job so I could move mother to a better hospital and save her. _

The shock of Hughes's loss stayed with Scieszka even if buried deep inside her conscious. Not only did he offer her a job but made her a part of his family. Elysia became her little sister and Glacia a mother.

Winry too shared her grief only more internally. A few months passed since Hughes death and Winry visited his grave.

"Hughes-san, here I am again," she said softly, laying flowers on his tombstone. She smiled sadly under her white-rimmed hat feeling the breeze blow gently.

In that moment of silent hello between Hughes and Winry someone stopped quietly behind. Dressed casually in jeans and a green knit top, Schieszka carried a bottle of sake in one hand and flowers in the other to place on Hughes's grave.

Her bare legs pressed together, Winry turned around, pressing down her skirt against the breeze. No words passed between them, only a soul understanding that they came to pay respects to a friend they dearly loved.

After visiting a local coffee shop together in Central the two finally spoke.

"It's nice to see you again!" Winry piped, seated across from Schieszka, speaking nervously. "Um…bookworm, I mean the bookworm person."

Schieszka watched her smile widen to a grin, returning warmth in her expression as well. "It's Schieszka," she replied cheerfully, pushing up her thick heavy glasses up the bridge of her nose.

Winry gulped. "Oh, yeah."

"And you're Winwin-san, ne?" bookworm asked, scratching her head.

"It's Winry." The mechanic's voice rang out clear and sweet like bells.

"Ano!" both girls shot out at each other at once.

Swallowing suddenly, Scieszka leaned forward, peering urgently at Winry. "I've been investigating about Lieutenant Colonel Hughes…" Sorrow tinged her voice and features gone sad. "I mean why Brigadier General Hughes had…died."

Winry's features went stiff like stone.

"The more I investigate the stranger it gets." Schieszka lowered her face fighting back the tears. "I can't trust anyone in the military. I…I don't know what to do!"

"Maybe…I can help," Winry offered gently.

"Really?" Schieszka looked up slowly, her eyes meeting Winry's. "Thank you so much. Even Hughes-san's best friend, Colonel Mustang didn't even bother…"

"Colonel Mustang," the mechanic repeated under her breath.

Memories of his behavior flashed through Schieszka mind making her shake with anger.

"When I was younger I lost my parents during the Isbal war. But still, I know who did it. I know he's not a bad man and it makes it hard to hate him," Winry murmured, lost in thought.

"Who?" Schieszka sniffled.

"Oh, no one." Winry forced a smile as she helped pay the bill. "I meant Colonel Mustang is not a bad man. Hughes-san once told me men through more through action, not words."

Leaving the café and heading over to Schieszka house to investigate Hughes's death together, their conversation continued.

"Maybe he's trying to help in his way, but still…" Schieszka trailed off, opening the door to her house, rather library with books piled ceiling high.

Inside her house amongst the book she swallowed her emotions leafing through Hughes's records. "It began with the collapse of the fifth laboratory. What if Hughes-san got too close to some truth and…"

Standing across a table from Schieszka, Winry leaned forward. "Then? Do you think…"

"He was…killed," Schieszka finished, tears brimming in her eyes yet again.

Winry swung around the table wrapping a shoulder around Schieszka. "Please Schieszka, don't cry."

_I've already cried for Ed and Al, I can't cry for you too because it would hurt._ Winry lamented within.

Winry's plea only provoked Schieszka's dormant feelings. The dam that held her grief finally burst. Bitterness at Hughes's death, rage towards those who did, helplessness she was human flowed forth in salty streaming tears.

"It'll be okay, trust me," Winry sniffled, hugging Schieszka tightly. She relived the pain of her own parent's death through Schieska's sparkling tears.

As the hours passed Schieszka finally calmed down finding release in Winry's strong arms.

"Thank you," she managed at last, resuming her research with Winry.

"It's okay." Gazing up from her books, Winry's eyes softened. "I think I found something…"

"It's right here, Ms. Juliet Dougless." Schieszka pointed to a picture in a book of Juliet's tombstone. "She was supposed to have died before, yet she's the Fuhrer's secretary. This is so scary!"

Laying a hand on Schieszka, Winry reassured her. "Yes, it is. But we'll do our best, right Schieska?"

Seeing Winry's confidence Schieszka smiled discovering hope, that last ray of light that Winry renewed like a flame.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Since I'm in the military dealing with records I can't get too close to Douglass-san…" Schieszka muttered, re-shelving all of the books.

"I know!" Winry sprang up from the floor whipping out some machine tools. "We'll eavesdrop."

"Alright, Winry, let's go!" The bookworm remembered back to her first meeting with Edward. _She has that same confidence. Maybe, we really can do something!_

Schieszka's hope turned to a thrill as the two of them disguised themselves in military uniform sneaking down Central Headquarter's hall. Something about Winry's motivation sparked a feeling she couldn't quite define.

"This uniform's a bit tight," Winry commented, adjusting a sleeve. "Now if I just dieted…"

"Diet?" Glancing at her as they walked, Schieszka chuckled. "Sorry bout my uniform. I mean…it looks nice on you, my uniform." A blush tinged her cheeks.

"Ah, no, no, it's okay." A grin spread across Winry's round face. "Well, build all that muscle, working with automail and shelving books, ne Schieszka?" Affection rang in her name accenting the very last vowel.

The tone pleased Schieszka's ears, at least until Maria Ross and Danny Bloch passing by noticing the mechanic. Sneaking outside, the girls found terminal with a door that led to the phone lines.

Without a single word, Winry pried it open in only a few smooth movements.

_A-amazing! I can't believe she did that,_ Schieszka gasped in admiration.

Grinning, Winry led the way in. She crawled down on all fours through the long narrow vent ahead of Schieszka. The bookworm followed behind, noticing how Winry's blue skirt hiked up her thighs. Letting her head dip head lower Schieszka caught a glimpse of something white beneath.

_Her…undies? No, no, silly, concentrate on the task ahead_, she scolded herself mentally.

Proceeding further in they found the central phone wires. Winry's deft fingers singled out the right wires attaching some kind of device. Schieszka's eyes widened at Winry's amazing skills.

"We just need to wait." The mechanic winked at the book girl over her shoulder.

Pausing, Schieszka felt her heart beat, experiencing a newfound excitement for the first time in life. "Winry? I wanted to say…" She shook her head. "Never mind, let's listen."

The needle on Winry's device spun wildly. The girls heard Envy spoke briefly to Douglas over the tapped wire before she hung up. When the needle went dead Schieszka spied an odd fluid dripping in the vent nearby. She screamed seeing it coagulate into a human like form.

"Schieszka!" Winry screeched, pulling her back. Shoving Schieszka ahead, both girls crawled madly out.

Just as they neared the vent's exit Schieszka stumbled. Instinctively, Winry threw herself in front Schieszka to protect her.

When a face appeared on the form Winry shrieked. "Stay back!"

Hearing her scream echo out Maria and Denny yanked off the vent door. After a lengthy interrogation the girls were finally released. Having changed back into their ordinary clothes they strolled down the hall.

Pausing, Schieska suddenly asked, "Winry, what are you going to do?"

"Return to Resembool, find Ed and Al," the mechanic decide, her countenance resolute and firm.

_She…she's so strong, if she leaves me… _Schieszka's thoughts raced like wildfire. Her head beat hard with the same intensity as before but this time with fear. "But what about…?"

"You're coming with me." Winry's blue eyes narrowed and she held Schieszka's thin hand.

That feeling in Schieszka's heart finally burst forth. Gazing longingly at Winry she squeezed her hand uttering, "Thank you."

Sighing, Winry smiled inwardly. _It wouldn't be the same without her. _

TBC


End file.
